War of Roses
by Momochan
Summary: Jet and Faye mourn over the loss of Spike. However, with only eachother left to comfort them, will Jet and Faye get a little too close for comfort? JxF?!? Now here somethin different ^_^! Chapter 4 is up guys!
1. Bebop Blues

War of Roses  
Chp1 Bebop Blues  
  
She slowly opened her heavy eyes and reluctantly raised her head. A languid sigh escaped from her lips as she slowly attempted to sit up. The weight of her own body was almost too much for her to bear as she attempted to raise her body. She felt as though she was waking up from her worst hangover yet, despite the fact that she hadn't drank at all the night before. Her body suddenly began to tense up and a sharp pain in her side sent her hurling to the floor.   
  
"How did I get in my room?" she asked herself out loud as she stared blankly at the ceiling of her room. "Maybe I did drink and I'm too drunk to remember?" Faye chuckled to herself as she finally managed to drag her weary body into a sitting position and leaned against her bed. Then for no reason at all Faye began to laugh uncontrollably. Warm tears that were all too familiar to her suddenly begin to stream down her face as her laughter suddenly turned into anguished sobs. "I-I can't believe I'm crying" Faye stammered through heart wrenching tears as she leaned on her bed and buried her face in her covers. "I can't believe I actually miss his stupid poofy head." The full impact of reality had once again hit Faye as she realized what had happened, and she could no longer control herself.  
  
"Are you just going to sit there and cry all day?" interrupted a stern familiar voice. Faye jerked her head up in surprise at the figure and met the gaze of her intruder . Then she quickly retreated her eyes and stared at the floor. Faye had too much pride to let anyone see her like this, especially Jet.   
"No..........." Faye replied after a long cold silence. "Good then get up and get dressed we will be landing on Mars in about a half an hour." And with that final remark Jet left in about the same manner as he had entered the room. Faye stared at the doorway from which he had just left in disbelief. How could he be so damn casual?  
  
Faye grungily walked into the living room and slumped down onto the couch. A sharp pain suddenly stabbed at her as she stared at the empty chair in front of her and pictured a dark poofy haired figure slumped in the chair with his feet decked on the coffee table and a cigarette glued to his mouth. "So you finally decided to get up?" muttered Jet as he suddenly broke her thoughts. "Hmm?" Faye mumbled as she reluctantly tore her eyes off the chair and glanced at Jet. "Well I really didn't have much of a choice now did I since someone rudely invaded my room and ordered me to get up." answered Faye in the usual moody tone she gave Jet. "This is my ship, I go wherever I want whenever I want!" snapped Jet "and if you want to continue staying here then I suggest you get off your butt once in awhile and earn your keep!" Faye stared at Jet in brief shock and then shot him a familiar dirty look as she rolled her eyes "not this lecture again........I've about memorized it by now."  
  
"Well then you'd think it might of stuck in your head by now, but then again I guess you can't teach an old bitch new tricks huh?" Jet smirked. "you......." Faye hissed as she suddenly caught herself. She had, had about enough. She was in no kind of emotional state to take this kind of abuse. Not today, not from Jet. She quickly stood to her feet and attempted to leave the room, but Jet caught her by the arm just before she passed by him. "Hold it I'm not done talking to you." barked Jet as he jerked her around to meet his stern gaze. Faye quickly avoided his cold eyes. "Well I'm through talking to you!" she yelled as she attempted to break free from his tight grasp. "Sit down!" ordered Jet as he finally released Faye from his brutal hold. Surprisingly something about Jet's tone of voice was almost frightening and Faye felt it necessary to obey him just this once. Could it be that Jet was hurting inside just as much as she was? Now that Faye thought about it she had never seen Jet cry once the whole time she had known him. Maybe, just maybe he was having a harder time than she was? At least Faye could release a fraction of her emotions by crying herself to sleep but Jet.......... Plus Jet had known Spike a lot longer than she ever had, and they always seemed closer than anyone else on the Bebop. At times Faye would listen to Spike and Jet arguing back and forth and she would have sworn they were an old married couple had their situation been a little different. There was a bond between the two of them that actually made Faye jealous and was sometimes the reason for her reoccurring disappearing acts she often times had. She couldn't bear to watch them get along so well. Not while she knew she could never be a part of their........family.   
  
"Faye are you listening to me?" called Jet as he once again broke Faye away from her thoughts. It was actually starting to annoy her. "Yeah sure." she muttered as slouched down on the couch, crossed her arms and pretended to stare at something on the wall. "Anyways" continued Jet "are next bounty is on Mars. I did a back round check and-"   
  
"Hold it!!" yelled Faye as she suddenly cut Jet off "You expect me to help you catch some bounty right now!? I mean so soon after......." Faye couldn't quite get the last couple of words out her mouth. "Hell yeah I expect you to help, If my leg wasn't busted up so bad I wouldn't need you" Jet suddenly caught himself before he continued "Like I said before if you want to continue staying here you have to earn your keep, now-" Faye suddenly whipped her head around and faced Jet "You just can't order me around, I'm not Spike!!!" Suddenly an awkward silence filled the room. Faye hadn't mouthed that name out loud for what almost seemed like an eternity. As if it were a sacred forbidden word that was never allowed to spoken in the confines of the Bebop. Finally Jet broke the silence and spoke up. "Sure would have fooled me, neither one of you ever listened to me anyways, that's why you two always got in so much trouble!" Faye gave Jet a miserable look as an array of memories suddenly flooded her mind. "So are you leaving or what?" muttered Jet as he surprisingly avoided Faye's gaze this time. "How-how can you be so heartless Jet. It hasn't even been a week and your acting like life is just the same. Spike.....Spike was your friend!! Don't you care at all?"  
  
"Sure I care, I care about the fact that my ship is all busted up were running out of food and fuel, and I'm the only one who realizes we need to do something about it!!! I don't have the luxury of crying over some dead man that I can't help right now. Especially when we need to be worrying about how we can help ourselves!" All of Faye's emotions suddenly turned into uncontrollable anger as she stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. How could he talk about Spike like he was yesterday's news. "You-You unfeeling Bastard" stammered Faye "I can't believe you, you stubborn Jack Ass!!!" and with that final remark Faye stormed out the room. Jet started to stop her, but sat back down and stared into space.   
  
Jet stared at the table without a word. Suddenly a loud beeping sound signaling that they were about to land warped him back into reality. An empty feeling suddenly overtook him as he stared at the console and entered in the commands to land into the ship's computer. "Man I guess I must be hungry, yeah that's it........"   
  
A familiar aroma filled the Bebop. "That's it, I have to get out of here!" wailed Faye as she got up from her room. This was too much, this was the last straw. How-how could he, how could Jet be so cold. As Faye stormed towards the exit of the Bebop she was suddenly stopped by Jet. "So you ARE going, that's fine" he mumbled under his breath as he turned around and walked back into the kitchen. To his surprise Faye followed him. Jet turned around to say something to her, but was suddenly met with a hard slap to the face. "Bell Peppers and Beef!?!" hollered Faye as she angrily stared at Jet with watery eyes. Jet wasn't sure how to react and wasn't even sure what Faye was talking about. "wha-what" was Jet's graceful response as he stared at her with confusion. Then he glanced at the skillet in his hand. Jet set down the skillet full of greasy bell peppers and a entire lack of beef and turned away from Faye. Even he hadn't realize what he had done. What was wrong with him? It was like an instinct now. This is what he always cooked for lunch. Not because he liked it, but because Spike- "Jet I can't stand this place anymore, and I definitely can't stand to be around a cold jerk like you!"  
  
"Then go, I don't need you.........." lied Jet as he threw the contents of the skillet away into the trash can. Faye let out a frustrated huff and turned to leave. "This is the last straw, this time I'm leaving for good!" thundered Faye just before she was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice in the back of her head. "Take care of Jet for me!" Yelled Spike as he flew off in the Sword Fish II to meet Julia. It was right after their battle to save the Bebop from the Syndicate. It was right before he had left to meet the woman he loved....... Faye thought nothing of it at the moment and was more angry that Spike had just taken off like that after their battle, but then again Jet had told him to leave. However, now Faye knew what Spike really meant. Spike never intended on coming back. "I'm sorry Spike, but I just can't take this........." Faye's face began to grow warm as she realized she was about to cry again.   
  
"We've landed, so if you want to go.........." Jet said as his voice trailed off, however this time there was a distinct softness in his tone which Faye had never heard him sue with her before. "Ur hum......" coughed Jet as he stumbled on his next sentence. "I'm not apologizin or nothin, (I can't believe I'm tryin to explain myself to her) but I guess........I just.....well I don't want to do this as much as you do, but.......I have to if I want, if I'm-if were gonna survive. I don't expect you to be thrilled about......aw shucks forget what I said." muttered Jet as he rubbed the top of his head and turned to walk away. "Jet" called Faye as she turned around to look at him, but he was already gone. "What should I do?"  
  
Faye woke up in a cold sweat. Something didn't feel right. She walked into the recroom only to find it in complete darkness. The Bebop which was once so full of life was now as empty and as cold as the void she felt inside her. "You miss them too, huh Bebop?" Faye thought aloud. "But why do I feel so strange?" thought Faye as she began to walk up and down the halls looking into each room as she passed. "Whe-where is Jet?" Faye finally stopped when she reached Jet's bonsai garden. "He must be out." Suddenly a frightening thought crossed her mind. "He couldn't have" she voiced out loud as she ran into the living room once again "Not in his condition, he'd-" Faye stared at the computer screen and attempted to swallow the knot that had formed in her throat as she read the last message that was left on the screen. "Thanks for the lead Leon, I'm headin out at about 12:00 tonight. "I can't believe that stubborn Jackass, he went after that bounty in his condition!?! He can barely walk!" errupted Faye as she hopped into her ship.   
  
"Damn that smarts" muttered Jet as he rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah, yeah, well that's what you get." Faye smirked as she handed him a pack of ice. "You know I didn't ask for your help," whined Jet as he put the ice to his sore face. "Sure you didn't, that's why you didn't chew me out earlier today," smiled Faye as she watched him. "I had everything under control before you showed up!" barked Jet as he turned his face in disgust and tried avoid Faye's smug glare. "Well I suppose having about twenty guns pointed to your head is having things under control?" she chuckled as she saw a hint of embarrassment spread across Jet's face. "Well your the one who came blastin in and about killed everyone including myself!!" protested Jet in an almost child like tone. "Geez your such a baby, we got the bounty didn't we?" Faye casually retorted as she leaned back on the couch and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah after you about killed me" grumbled Jet under his breath. "Well you should be thankful, if it weren't for me you'd be dead right now," chuckled Faye just before an awkward silence filled the room. "I wonder...." Faye almost whispered knowing she would regret the next thing she was about to say "if we, if I would have helped him, would he still be alive?" Jet's face suddenly darkened as he made no attempt to answer Faye's question. "Sometimes I feel like if I had helped him then he would still be alive, and that it's my fault....." Faye's vision suddenly began to blur as she struggled to finish her sentence. "I shouldn't have let him go, I-I should have shot him in the leg or something (then again he probably still would have left)." Suddenly Faye could no longer handle the pressure of her own emotions and she burst into tears. She didn't care anymore what anyone thought of her or if Jet saw her in her most vulnerable state. She felt like she was in some kind of horrible dream she would never wake up from.  
  
Jet stared at Faye in silent shock. He really didn't know what to do or what to say. He was still trying to sort out his own feelings nonetheless worry about someone else's, but Jet had always been a soft-hearted sucker when it came right down to it. He hated to see a woman cry especially a pretty one, even if it was Faye. "Faye....." sputtered Jet as he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say stupid stuff like that......" he paused for a moment and cautiously moved closer to her. "Spike had to leave, you and I both know it.......he would have never been truly happy if he had stayed here and done nothing, and well......" suddenly Jet began to tense up as he noticed just how close he was sitting next to Faye. He had several reasons why he hadn't before and never intended to, although he kept that to himself. "..........and well even if you and I, or both of us had went there with him we would have only held him back, there was really nothing we could have done. I guess Spike had a duty to settle whatever was chasing him from his last life....."  
  
"Duty!?! duty!?! what about his duty to us, we might have not been a part of his past life, but-but we were a part of his new life. Spike, Spike was always so selfish, I don't even know why I even care about a selfish jerk like him!!!" sobbed Faye as she suddenly turned around to face Jet and grabbed onto the front of his shirt." Jet stared at Faye in disbelief. The severity in her eyes was almost too much for him to handle. Suddenly his mind went blank and the only thing he could do was stare into her fiery emeralds. A long intense silence filled the room as Jet struggled to find the right words to say. The words that both Faye and he needed to hear. "Faye......" he whispered in a soothing voice "You know you don't mean that......you know you wouldn't have wanted Spike to be still alive here today if you knew his soul was dead. THAT would have been selfish......."   
  
"I know" sobbed Faye as she buried her face into Jet's shirt. Right now she didn't care who she was with. She needed someone to comfort her and right now the only friend she had was........well, Jet. She didn't want to admit it but Spike wasn't the only man she trusted. Even though she and Jet never got along and they argued almost 24/7, he was still there for her when she needed him the most. Sure he always lectured and bossed her around, but that was just the way Jet was. Especially when he was trying to hide his feelings or concern. Plus the fact that they were complete opposites didn't help their relationship any better. She was a criminal clepto con artist while he was a goodie goody Ex-cop, but right now none of that mattered. Right now Faye needed to be with someone stronger than her, and someone she trusted. Right now Jet was that person, Jet was all she had left in the world and he wasn't really such a bad guy.........  
  
Jet felt like seeking some kind of refuge as he realized the tight situation he had gotten himself into. He was never good at handling sappy heartfelt situations, and now the woman he had thought to be the Ice queen was pouring out her very heart and soul onto his shirt. He wasn't sure what to do. There wasn't really anything else he could say to help her now. So then, by instinct Jet wrapped his arms around Faye and began to rock her in a soothing motion. Finally Faye's crying alleviated and her breathing began to relax. "How the hell did I get into an impossible situation like this, Spike this is your fault" whined Jet in the back of his mind. Suddenly Jet stared down at Faye thoughtfully and wondered to himself how someone who looked as peaceful as she did now could be so damn violent, rude, and obnoxious. I mean even Jet had to admit that Faye was probably one of the most attractive woman he had ever met (and he had been around considering his last few careers). I mean Jet wasn't a blind man. Often times he distanced himself from her to ensure that he wouldn't fall under the same spell he often times seen Faye put men under. She was everything he wasn't and that was the real reason why she made him so angry. But now, now he was able to see the real Faye, and well the real Faye Valentine wasn't so bad after all. After a few minutes of staring down at Faye a strange impulse took over Jet and he knew what he had to do.   
  
Faye.....I have to......." stammered Jet as he made an attempt to get up. Faye slowly rose her head up to meet Jet's soft gaze. Faye was shocked to see him look, well so human, and then there was something more. "Thank you Jet." Faye smiled meekly. Jet about fell off the couch when he heard those words. The Ice Queen had actually apologized to him!? The room once again grew silent as the poignant humming of the Bebop filled the air . "Umm Faye......." stammered Jet. "Yes?" whispered Faye back as she stared questioningly into his eyes. "Could you get off me?" Faye's face suddenly grew hot as she realized just what kind of position she and Jet were sitting in. Faye had one hand tightly gripping his shirt and she was literally jostled into his lap with one knee between his legs and the other leg resting on top of his own. What could she have been thinking! Faye was embarrassed out of her mind. Faye quickly jumped off Jet's lap only to trip over the side of the coffee table. However to her surprise she did not hit the ground or make a bigger fool of herself. She stood there frozen in shock as she suddenly realized why she hadn't though. Jet had one of his strong arms caught around Faye's waist and the other one wrapped around her shoulder. "Whoa he's pretty fast, and strong." thought Faye as she tried to compose herself but before she could Jet spoke up "Faye.........."   
  
Before he even knew it reality hit Jet like a brick wall as he realized what he was actually doing. What seemed like a simple gesture had gone completely overboard. Jet had instinctively ran to the woman's rescue to keep her from tripping over the table, but what had possessed him to commit his next action was inconceivable. To Jet's own astonishment he was actually kissing Faye and she was not resisting him and to top that off he was actually enjoying it..........  
  
To Be Continued  
  
So how'd you like that story? Yeah I know whoa a Jet X Faye pairing. What could I have actually been thinking? Well if I really had it my way it would be a Spike X Faye coupling, but sadly that is impossible now considering.........sniff. If you want to find out what else is in store for this unlikely pairing then you won't have to wait too long. I've already started on the next chapter so just be a little patient. Oh and please review my fic so I know how you liked it. Well thanks for reading it and I really hope you all liked it. Arigato for now!!! 


	2. Love and War

Disclaimer: You've guys heard it a million times before, but I don't own Cowboy Bebop. I'm just a super psycho fan who would rather write fanfics instead of doing something useful such as studying, working, and all that other useful member to society mumbo jumbo.....alright now on to the good stuff........3,2,4 Lets Jam!!  
  
Hey guys thanks for all the reviews. I'm kind of new to fanfiction.net (this is the second story I've ever posted) so well you guys really encouraged me to post my fics. Well I hope you like where this story is going. Truth be told I was never really a Jet x Faye fan until I saw the end of the series and started writing this fic. Now I'm all for it plus some of you guys reviews made a lot of sense. I don't think Spike/Faye would of worked out either because of Julia, sigh.....Oh well.   
  
Chp.2 Love and War  
  
They stared at each other in the darkness thankful that neither one of them could see the expression on the other's face. Silence filled the air while the only thing that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Finally Jet broke the awkward silence by promptly standing to his feet and leaving the room without a word. Faye almost erupted. "You coward!!!" Faye shouted as she collapsed onto the couch. Faye was more confused than ever now and she didn't quite know what to think or feel about the situation. She was mostly in disbelief that Jet had kissed her.....or did she kiss him?   
  
Faye traced the outline of her lips as she contemplated on what had just happened and what her next move was going to be. Finally Faye began to really evaluate her feelings for Jet. I guess Jet really isn't such a bad guy after all. Sure he wasn't the best looking man she had ever met, but he had many other fine qualities. I mean he could cook and clean, and well he was very handy when it came to keeping good maintenance on the Bebop. Jet was also good at repairing things (for free), such as her Red Tail which she busted up about once every week, and he did know how to use computer pretty well. Faye couldn't also overlook the fact that he was pretty well built, and well she couldn't forget about the time when she had literally striped him clean when she had cheated in their game and took possession of all his things, including his clothes.......so well Jet was a pretty....hmm, well endowed man.   
  
"Wait a minute what am I thinkin!!" shouted Faye as she wiped the goofy grin of her face and realized just how out of control her thoughts had gotten. This is Jet Black were talking about here!! I mean the guy lectures me more than a priest. He's rude, and bossy, and he never has anything nice to say to me. Sometimes he feels more like an obnoxious parent than a potential lover, not to mention he has absolutely no sense of fashion and would rather spend time with his stupid bonsais then go out and have some real fun!!! What could I have been thinking. I have to go talk to Jet right now and let him know that, that kiss meant nothing at all. I mean as if I would ever be interested in a Jerk like him. Oh well at least I made him feel good about himself for a little while, but he better realize that he has no chance in hell of ever getting a fine catch like myself," and with that final remark Faye stomped off towards Jet's bonsai room.  
Jet stared blankly into space. He couldn't quite figure out what had just happened. He didn't, no, he couldn't have just done what he thought he did, did he? He couldn't have actually kissed Faye, and.....well......enjoyed it. Jet never had romantic feelings for Faye before, but now that he thought about, he never had any kind of feelings for Faye at all, or did he? Why did he let Faye stay on the Bebop? It's not like she had and ever planned on paying any of the invoices he gave her........and well every once in awhile he did help her get out of tight situations, then again there were times were he would have left her their for slaughter, but........ Maybe it was time for Jet to actually evaluate his real feelings for Faye. I guess Faye 's not such a bad gal. I mean she is a pretty attractive woman, Hell one of the most attractive woman he had ever met. She was also very vibrant and energetic which made her a damn good bounty hunter and an even better shot. He also couldn't forget the time he viewed the recording of Faye when she was a child. Something about her soul was so innocent and beautiful. Jet also admired her openness (then again he didn't) and there was something else about her that he couldn't quite describe. She was like everything he wasn't........like a part of him he was missing.   
  
"What the Hell is wrong with me!?!?" hollered Jet as he realized just what he was thinking. This was Faye Valentine he was talking about!! I mean she is the most rude, violent, thoughtless, stingy, sloppy, irresponsible, shrewd, and obnoxious woman he had ever met, not to mention the fact that she owed him a crap load of money, and had a serious gambling problem and always got on his last nerves!!! It was suddenly no mystery to him why he never had feelings for her before. He had to be out of his mind to even consider for a second about having a serious relationship with that walking disaster. Maybe if he just denied the fact that their little incident had ever occurred the whole problem would just go away......wouldn't it??  
  
"Jet we need to talk," shouted Faye as she stormed into his bonsai room. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" grumbled Jet as he attempted to change the subject. "Stop trying to change the subject!" frowned Faye as she stepped directly in front of the bonsai Jet was working on. "Okay, okay what do you want to talk about??" sighed Jet as he decided to give up. "Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about!!! What just happened there a minute ago!?!?" shouted Faye even louder as she pointed in the direction of the recroom. "Nothing happened so just drop it" mumbled Jet as he continued to avoid Faye's angry glare. "What do you mean nothing happened!?! You just can't avoid every confrontation by pretending it's not there Jet Black!!" Jet let out a heavy sigh as he poured himself a drink as he continued to pretend to listen to Faye's incisive bitching. "Just drop it Faye, like I said nothin happened!!" Faye was taken aback by Jet's threatening tone. It was more severe than usual. "The only thing that happened was too many booze, some mixed emotions, and a little carelessness on my part, but woman I assure that it will never happen again, and you want to know why? I have never and never intend on having any kind of feelings for Bitchy woman like you!! Your not even my type!! Now do you mind!?!"  
  
"Hey now wait just a minute...." stammered Faye. "What is it Faye? Do you not agree that we should just drop this now and forget it ever happened?" Faye stared at Jet in disbelief and nodded her head yes. She was at a loss for words. That was exactly what she was going to say only.......she wanted to be the one to say it. Where did Jet come off turning this thing around on her. I mean why wouldn't Jet ever have any kind of feelings for her? Every man wanted Faye Valentine, right? There was no man in the galaxy that couldn't succumb to her goddess like beauty and charm, right? So why wouldn't someone like Jet never look her way once. He should be lucky that she even graced him with her presence, and now....and now he's saying that she's not good enough for him?? Sure Faye didn't like Jet, but that wasn't the point. Faye could have any man she wanted.....right? "Well what else do you want?" grumbled Jet as he shot Faye a "get the hell out my room"  
look. "Well there, I'm glad I set you straight" snapped Faye as she stomped out of the room. Jet made no acknowledgment that she was leaving which was pretty rare for any man to not devote all his attention to her. It was enough to drive Faye crazy. Now that she thought about it, Jet never once showed any affection or a sign of slight interest in her before. It really was just the booze and mixed emotions, but why.? Even Spike had shown little interest in Faye when they had first met at the casino....that is before she cheated him out of all his chips, almost got him killed, and stole all his money from him, but how could Faye have let this get by her? "That's it Jet Black!! I'll have you wrapped around my finger if it's the last thing I do!!"  
  
Plan A: Sex Appeal  
Jet intently trimmed at the last branch on his favorite bonsai. He almost had it just perfect and he was pretty grateful that the storm from a few nights ago had finally began to brew down. As a matter of fact, Jet really hadn't talked to Faye ever since then. It was like she was avoiding him or was doing something behind his back, but Jet could really care less. Now he could finally relax, Faye-free- "Oh Jet dear" cooed Faye as she suddenly appeared in the doorway. The sound of Faye's voice suddenly gave Jet a strange chill as he literally cut the tree he was working on in two. That had did it for him. "What Faye! What the hell do you want, and didn't I tell you to knock??" he barked as he tried his hardiest to fix the damage. "Jet, would you mind being a doll and help me zip my dress up?" smiled Faye innocently as she turned around to show Jet her unzipped dress. Faye was dressed in a low cut black strapless leather dress which had the end of the zipper all the way near her buttocks and was basically revealing her entire bear back. "Don't be ridiculous Faye....." muttered Jet as he attentively worked at his butchered bonsai and didn't even make an attempt to glance at Faye ".......if you can pick yourself out of half the locks you've been chained to or slither your way out of half the situations you've been in than you shouldn't have any problems zippin up your own clothes. I mean you've worn that dress a hundred times and never needed help before. Now would you leave me alone I'm really busy right now and I don't have any money in here because you took it all!!" Faye was shocked. Jet hadn't even looked at her. What was wrong with him, was he blind? "Fine be that way" yelled Faye as she stormed out of the room. "Okay this isn't over yet...I see, Jet never was the type to go for women like that. He always did like the more homey innocent type..... I mean look what kind of woman he had married.........hmmm" smiled Faye as she realized her next plan.  
  
Plan B: Happy Little Homemaker   
Jet slowly trudged his way towards the entrance of the Bebop. He had just spent the last couple of days tracking his last bounty who was eventually caught by the police. "Man oh man am I tired......." muttered Jet as he entered the Bebop. Jet about had a heart attack though when he saw what was going on. "Oh my gosh, Fire!" yelled Jet as he ran towards the kitchen which was now covered in smoke. Jet hurried and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher and shot it aimlessly towards the source of the smoke. When the some of the smoke had cleared Jet was shock to fine a half a pound of burnt meat in his now fried skillet and an empty bottle of cooking oil set beside it. As the rest of the smoke cleared he noticed that the entire kitchen was a mess. There where pots and pans laid out everywhere not to mention opened food containers and charred pieces of vegetables everywhere. "Faye!!" yelled Jet as he stormed out the kitchen. Jet suddenly froze in his tracks as he stared in horror at his bonsai garden. Half the room was flooded in water as a running hose was laid carelessly on top of one of his bonsai. "What the hell" shouted Jet as he ran to the rescue of his waterlogged plants. Suddenly Jet tripped over a mound of soap suds and landed face first in a pile of soap. "Nani!?!" was Jet's only response as he noticed a trail of soap leading out the room. Jet followed the trail only to find a huge mountain of soap that used to be a washing machine. The washing machine shook violently as loads of soap shot at Jet every 5 seconds. Jet cautiously crawled towards the machine while dodging the deadly soap suds and then sprang at the washing machine and unplugged it. The washing machine made a strange gagging sound and then finally shut down. "Man oh man" sighed Jet as he leaned against the soapy machine and rubbed the top of his head. Suddenly a large crashing sound coming from the recroom sent Jet springing into action. "Now what" sulked Jet as stopped dead in his tracks. "Faye what the Hell is going on here!" shouted Jet as he stared down at Faye who had fallen on the floor and was now tangled in the vacuum cleaner cord and broken furniture. "Oh hello there Jet dear," laughed Faye nervously. "You were gone so long that I decided to help around the ship." Jet almost blew his top. "Help around the ship!?! You almost destroyed the whole place!?! I mean how can one person manage burning one side of the ship while drowning the other side all at the same time!?!" Jet's face grew red from anger as he continued to scold Faye. "Well I-" stuttered Faye as she accidentally hit the side of the vacuum cleaner which set the switch on and sent the vacuum flying into Jet. Jet sat on the floor tangled in the vacuum cleaner cords. His anger was so intense that he couldn't even speak. That was Faye's cue to get the hell off the Bebop and not come back for a long time. "Well that didn't go very well" huffed Faye as she walked into the dismal bar. "I guess I'm not really cut out for that kind of stuff anyways.....I mean that's what Jet is for anyways." Suddenly a devious smile spread across Faye's face. "Well duh how did I get Jet to kiss me in the first place? I've been goin at this all wrong!" and with that final remark Faye hopped out the bar.   
  
Plan C: Damsel in Distress  
"A ha, now I found you Rodriquez." smiled Jet intently. The only thing there to celebrate his victory with him was a little empty dog dish with the name Ein printed across it. Jet let out a heavy sigh as he suddenly began to think about the past. "Dogs really aren't that bad I guess........but I don't think I'll ever get another one........" a somber silence filled the Bebop. Jet never realized just how lonely the Bebop was now that.......maybe having Faye around wasn't that bad........and then again. "Hey Jet you mind givin me a hand" interrupted Faye as she stumbled into the Bebop. Faye had so many shopping bags and boxes that she could barely fit through the doorway nonetheless see where she was going. "I didn't tell you to waste your money, deal with your own problem." snapped Jet as he typed something onto the computer. "It's about time you got here anyways, I need you to do something for me," continued Jet as he printed something off. "Now's my chance," thought Faye. "All I have to do is trip down these stairs and Jet will come running to my aid again, and then, and then I'll have him." A devious smile spread across Faye's face as she chuckled to herself. "Faye are you listening to me?" called Jet as he realized Faye was off in her own world. "Sure thing Jet" said Faye as she slowly walked down the stairs. "Good" Jet muttered as he reached over toward the printer and realized the paper was jammed. "Here we go" whispered Faye as she suddenly slipped off the side of the rail and let out a helpless scream. Sadly though Jet was so busy kicking at the printer that he had missed the entire scene and didn't realize what was going on until he heard a shrill scream and a large crashing sound. Boxes of clothes flew every where as a bra landed on top of Jet's shoulder. "Faye!!" shouted Jet as he stood over a lump of boxes. "Dammit Jet why didn't you catch me!!" fumed Faye as she tried to raise her aching body. "What is wrong with you Faye, you've been acting kind of strange lately?" smiled Jet as he tried not to laugh. Faye had, had about enough. "ERR I give up, your impossible" she shouted as she threw her heaviest box at Jet and hit him square between the eyes. "Wha-what did I do?" sputtered Jet as he rubbed his sore head and watched an angry Faye storm off.   
  
Plan D: Back Fire  
Faye was completely discouraged. How could she have failed so miserably, and to Jet of all people. What was wrong with him........what was wrong with her? Couldn't Faye ever attract a guy that wasn't only interested in one thing about her. Obviously Jet wasn't. He was actually just a decent guy. Him and Faye were all wrong for each other and the thought of that made Faye want Jet even more. Of course she didn't like him.....did she? Why was she so intent on getting Jet to like her? He wasn't even her type. Was it really just because of her pride or was it something else? Now that Faye stopped to think about it, she really never thought about what her ideal guy was. Sure any girl would go for the sexy debonair hero type, but what was a more realistic ideal man for her? I guess what Faye really needed was someone she could trust and depend on. Someone who would always be there for her and be able to provide for her. Someone who was stronger than her and could protect her from anybody and anything. Someone who could cook and clean and fix things, considering she couldn't do any of the above. Someone who was responsible, kind hearted, loving, and caring. Someone like........well.....Jet. Wait a minute! Could Faye actually be doing what she thought she was doing. Was she really describing Jet. No, impossible no such man ever existed, but Jet sure was pretty close...... but there was so many things wrong about him, and yet so many more things that were right when it came right down to it........."Oh my gosh," gasped Faye as a sudden thought finally occurred to her. "I'm actually falling for Jet!"  
To Be Continued  
  
Well there I go again, starting a fic one way and ending it another. When I first wrote this fic I had intended on writing a sad melodramatic angsty fic about Faye mourning over Spike but somehow my true personality was reflected and I turned this fic into a light comedy about Jet and Faye's complicated relationship. Oh well, I like it better this way. Anyways I hope you liked this fic, and please review it so I know what to do next. Right now I'm still not to sure whether I want to make this a definite Jet x Faye pairing in the end. 


	3. Woman is Fickle

disclaimer: Yeah, yeah you know the drill and all that legal stuff. I don't owe Cowboy Bebop (although one day I will marry cute lil' ol Spike-kun and then he will be all mine!!! ^_^). So until then don't sue me and all that good stuff  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys. Truth be told this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic so thanks for boostin up my esteem. Love and Peace to you all!!!  
  
Chp.3 Woman is Fickle  
  
"Woman is fickle like a feather in the wind, she changes her words and her thoughts  
Always lovable and a lovely face, weeping or laughing, is lying.  
Woman is fickle, etc."  
Rigoletto, by Verdi  
  
Jet Black sat in the chair looking pitiful. His pants were drenched in Miso soup and noodles. After a few moments of silence, Jet finally got up and began to contemplate on how he had handled that situation so miserably. "I just don't understand what's wrong with that woman?" First Faye disappeared for a couple of days and then when she came back she continuously avoided him. At first Jet was happy that he had finally got Faye out of his hair (err wrong choice of words), he was happy Faye was giving him his space, but after awhile it started to agitate him. Did he do something wrong? Maybe Faye was stilling having a hard time, Jet knew he was, or maybe she was still mad about what had happened a few nights ago between them. Whatever the reason was when Jet had finally asked her, Faye had exploded and now here he was cleaning Miso soup off his pants. "Whatever....." muttered Jet.  
  
"That jerk, that stupid idiot!! I can't believe I actually thought I liked him for even a second. What could I have been thinking. He's so clueless!" huffed Faye as she finally slinked. What was wrong with her? How could she be letting the things that, that woman had told her get to her? She could have been lying.......I mean if Faye was in her position she would have done the same thing. Finally Faye became exhausted from he inner warfare and dozed off, however, her dreams were no more comforting.  
  
Jet muttered something intangible under his breath as he walked off towards his room. He was seriously thinking about telling Faye to leave, but he just really didn't have the heart to. One thing was for sure though, him and Faye could not keep up this partnership for too long. Not before killing each other first. Maybe things would have been different if Ed or Ein were still around or even if Sp- "No, stop where are you going?" cried out a voice from the couch. Jet almost jumped 2ft in the air as the voice startled him. "Oh it's just Faye.......Man she always talks in her sleep" chuckled Jet as he realized it was nothing. "Spike, wait! No Spike don't leave me, not now, I need you!" Jet stared down at Faye in shock as he saw her tossing around on the couch with tears in her eyes. It was enough to break his heart. "Your just a big kid.........never mind, I'll let her stay........." Suddenly the sound of Jet's communicator warped him back into reality as he finally tore his eyes off of Faye.  
  
"Wha-what, umm, who is it" stuttered Jet as he prayed that he didn't wake up Faye. "Jet it's me Leon, meet me at the Cangues house in an hour." Jet had been waiting for this call all week. He was after the biggest bounty of the season. Rodriguez Valoon, head of a crime syndicate who was worth a whopping 50 million woolongs, and now his buddy Leon had finally found him a lead. "Oh and Jet, bring along your pretty new partner, she might be useful to this operation." Jet about hit the ground when he heard the last part of the message. "She's not my partner and I don't need her help!!" he protested. "Come now Jet why are you being so stingy" smiled Faye as she stared at Jet innocently. "How long have you been awake?" stuttered Jet nervously. "Oh, long enough to know that this bounty is worth a lot of cash!" There was no stopping Faye now. Whenever enough money was involved even Faye could set her differences aside and over look the fact that she was pissed. "Alright were coming." frowned Jet as he noticed the familiar greedy gleam in Faye's green eyes.   
  
Three Days Ago:  
"So you must be Faye Valentine?" smiled the pretty stranger. "Uh-yeah....how did you know, have we met?" stuttered Faye as she cautiously watched the woman sit next to her. The tall dark woman was in her mid 30's probably about 34 years old, however despite her age the passing years had been kind to her. She had long dark curly brown hair and the wrinkles on her face only added to her mature like beauty and accented her frame just perfectly. Her body was very well formed (more then Faye to speak the least) and her dark eyes were a mischievous brown. Faye only hoped that she would look that good ten years from now. "No you don't know me, but I know you doll face, why your the pretty little child who's been hanging around my darling Jet, am I wrong?" the woman gave Faye an omniscient look which quickly caught her attention. "Your Jet?" was the only thing Faye could say. Faye was still in a state of confusion over how she actually felt about Jet and had left the Bebop for several days to clear her head. "Oh how dreadfully rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself, my name is Cassandra Venus." Faye stared at the woman blankly as a strange sensation came over her. "I see Jet's still a sucker for a pretty face, I guess he hasn't changed too much."   
  
"Who are you?" questioned Faye in a demanding tone. "Well I just happen to be Jet's first partner back when he still worked for the ISSP." The smug look on Cassandra's face was giving her the creeps. "Ah, yes we were a fine pair it's too bad things didn't work out very well between us, especially after he got married, oh well no use crying over the past."   
  
"Wa-wait were you two an.....?" stammered Faye. "Oh my how embarrassing young lady. I just met you and yet I feel like I have known you forever, and now here I am again running my mouth off as usual, it's really nothing to concern yourself with Miss. Although I would advice you not to get too attached to Jet-sweetie. He doesn't care much for our type, you really don't have much of a chance. Here I devoted all my heart and time to him and nothing I ever did seemed good enough to him........and then when I needed him the most (sniff) he cast me aside. I guess they don't call him the Black Dog for nothing."  
  
"Lady you got it all wrong! There is nothing going on between Jet and I, and well Jets just not like that!" why was Faye suddenly defending Jet? Now that she thought about it Jet really did treat her like that. Faye's anger began to boil as she realized that the one man she wanted was the one man she couldn't have. "Oh little dear don't deny your feelings their as plane as the expression on your face, it's really too bad that Jet only keeps pretty woman around as some kind of little pets that he uses when he needs them and then tosses aside when he doesn't. Jet's real problem is that he really doesn't like to be alone." Faye could no longer control her frustrations. "Well lady your better off without him!" she shouted as she slammed her hand down on the bar. "and so am I!" With that final remark Faye stomped out the bar. Cassandra gave Faye a look of triumph as she took the last sip from her glass. "Silly little girl you are not even close to my league." She chuckled to herself as she was suddenly cut off by the barkeep. "Um Mam are you gonna pay for your friends drinks before you go?" the barkeep handed Cassandra a large bill. "Wha-why that little tramp, she set me up!" growled Cassandra as she ripped the bill in two.  
  
"Well long time no see in person, aye Jet. I'm beginning to think that you only come to talk to me when you need something." waved Leon as he noticed the entrance of his tall dark friend and his sexy companion. "Don't be ridiculous Leon I'll come and see you at funeral whenever you finally roll over and shut your big mouth," chuckled Jet as he hugged his old friend. "By all means not until you go first Jet!" laughed Leon as he returned the hug. "Oh geez, guy talk how droll." mumbled Faye as she rolled her eyes and sat down at the bar. "Well this must be your pretty new partner Miss?"   
  
"Well obviously your friend has a lot better taste than you do Jet, the names Faye, Faye Valentine." Faye winked at Leon as she shook his hand while Jet stared at her in disgusts. "My your name fits your lovely face." winked Leon back. "Oh, brother," muttered Jet under his breath. "So whatcha gotta tells Leon?"   
  
"Well I found some pretty interesting news concerning your friend Mr. Rodriquez. I was out cruisin the net when I came across some top secret high security information. It seems as though Mr. and Mrs. Rodriquez are headed out to some Spring retreat in the middle of Neptune. Rodriquez even changed his name and kept this information from the head executives of the Syndicate. No one knows where or when he's going except a few of his closes friends and his wife of course"  
  
"Hold up" interrupted Jet "This sounds pretty shady, Why would Rodriquez keep something like this from the rest of the Syndicate. I mean he's putting himself at high security risk if no one knows where he is? "  
  
"Oh come on Jet," frowned Faye "why are you always so freakin cautious? Can't you see this is an opportunity of a lifetime. I mean how often do you get a chance to take down a Syndicate Boss without having to fight half an army. Sometimes you got to face the fact that are luck isn't all rotten."  
  
"Tch, speak for yourself" muttered Jet. "Hold up, Jet has a point. I was thinking the same thing too, so I checked into it further. It would seem as though Mr. Rodriquez is having some marriage problems and it turns out that this happy little get away on Neptune is really some sort of marriage counseling retreat. I guess Rodriquez really loves his wife or somethin, so he's goin on this retreat to try to fix his busted up marriage. I guess this sort of conflict is an embarrassment to the Rodriquez family considering they have always had a reputation for having some pretty tight family bonds. I guess Rodriquez didn't want to ruin the family name so he kept all this on the down low so word of his marriage problems wouldn't get out."  
  
"Figures a woman would be the down fall of this man" muttered Jet as he glanced at Faye for a quick second. "I saw that Jet, geez can't you realize not everyone is romantically vacant like you. I think it's kind of sweet." smirked Faye as she gave Jet a dirty look. "So what's the problem? Obviously there's some catch, there's always some kind of catch with you Leon?" smiled Jet coyly. "Well beside the fact that I want a 25% cut there is one other catch.......No one has seen Rodriquez's face in the last ten years and I couldn't find any pictures of him or his wife. That means you'll be lookin for some guy who's DNA file has been cleaned of the records and has no pictures on file either. The only way you can identify him is a black tiger tattoo he has on his left chest, it's sort of his family's emblem or somethin."  
  
"So all we have to do is find this tattoo guy and we are 50 million woolongs richer, how hard can that be?" shrugged Faye as she blew her cigarette smoke in Jet's face. "Don't be dense Faye, can't you see what Leon's getting at?" grumbled Jet as he motioned toward the scheming expression on Leon's face. "Leon wants us to pose as some married couple on the fritz and find this Rodriquez guy, and the idea of being married to you-"  
  
"Hold up!!! You want me to pose as if I'm married to a Jack Ass like Jet. Come on, anyone would see through that ploy. I mean it would be pretty obvious to anyone that a woman like me would have way better taste!" Faye's sudden outburst had drew the attention of many eyes "Don't flatter yourself Faye!" shouted Jet as he slammed his hand on the bar "I wouldn't ever want to marry a Bitchy Freeloader like you either!" Suddenly the attention of the entire bar was on Jet and Faye. "Ah, a lovers quarrel you two should play your parts perfectly." chuckled Leon as he refilled his glass. "Nothin doin Leon there ain't no way I can stand to even pretend to be married to harpy like her. Plus I really don't like dealing with the Syndicate, not after-" an intense silence suddenly filled the air as Faye shot Jet a cold look. "Excuse me I have go to the bathroom," she hissed as she got up and left. "Geez" sighed Jet as he rubbed the top of his head and watched Faye storm off.   
  
"Heh heh, your sweet on her, aye Jet?" laughed Leon as he eyed Jet pretentiously. "What the Hell, did you just hear us? Are you deaf, there probably isn't anyone else on this planet I hate more then that woman!" protested Jet as he pointed towards the bathroom Faye had just entered. "Oh come off it Jet, you can't fool me and you can't fool yourself. I mean that woman is the living breathing version of your last partner, Spike, only she his female counterpart." Jet had never thought about it that way before. Now that he thought about it Faye and Spike were a lot alike. So how come him and Spike got along so well while he and Faye couldn't talk to each other for more than 2 seconds without getting in an argument? "Hey man I'm sorry to hear about your pal Spike........a lot of crazy shit happened back then........ever since, the Red Dragons have been falling apart from the inside. I guess we can thank Spike for that, he was a good guy......." Surprisingly Leon had wiped his 24/7 grin away and had a solemn look on his face. Him and Spike had only met twice, but they seemed to have clicked it off pretty well back then....... "You know I think I know why you don't get a long with Faye very well. Jet suddenly snapped back into reality and gave Leon a worried look. "She's too much like Casey huh?" Jet hadn't heard that name in quite awhile. It was another part of his life he wanted to forget about. "You know Jet you sure haven't changed that much all these years, besides your receding hair line that is. I mean after Casey left, you marry some gal who was her complete opposite and then it turns out she really was a lot like Casey and then she leaves you too. Then you partner up with some guy who's not much different then her and when he's gone you show up here with his female counterpart......It's like your a sucker for the independent dangerous type."  
  
"Just drop it!" commanded Jet coldly. He really wasn't in no mood to hear this lecture again, but Leon did have one thing right, it seemed like every relationship Jet ever got involved in, whether it was romantic or not, always seemed to end with Jet being left by someone. Maybe it was his fault......... Maybe he was destined to always be alone. Hell even the dog left him........  
  
"I can't stand that man!" fumed Faye as she kicked at a nearby trash can. "How can he be so cold to me?" For some reason Faye was more hurt than angry. Did she actually still have feelings for Jet? "I really don't know who I am anymore........why can't we just get along......what's wrong with me? Why do I always do things like this to myself? I'm driving myself crazy........" Finally after staring at her reflection for what seemed like an eternity, Faye made up her mind on what she needed to do. "This is it, after we finish this last job, I'm packing up my stuff and leaving. Spike, Jet doesn't need me anymore. His leg is better and he obviously can handle things fine on his own, it's time I leave this part of my life behind for good now. The more I'm with him the more miserable I feel. This isn't love.........Love's not suppose to hurt this much, right?" The expression on Faye's reflection was just as empty as the void inside her heart. It was time for her to say goodbye to the two men she cared about the most. Faye wanted to leave this life and never look back.   
  
"You know Jet, a wise man once told me if you keep dwelling on the past, you'll never see the future. You can't deny your heart just because of some past mishaps.... otherwise you'll die a lonely man." Jet stared at the empty liquor bottle. Faye had been gone a pretty long time. "Man I think your a little out of it if your going to sit here and quote some ramblin drunk. You just won't be satisfied until I admit your right, but I'm tellin you I have no feelings for that woman. I've fallen for too many people like her before and look where it's got me now. I'm not gonna rush into love like all those other fools. That's just something I've learned from the past...."  
  
"You are still as stubborn as ever" chuckled Leon as he took the last sip from his glass. "Fine, I'll just leave you with your denial, but you know I'm right, it's written all over your face. Jet you've always been the one fool exception who doesn't rush in, and that my friend is the reason why you have such crummy luck when it comes to woman." Suddenly Jet was glad Faye was gone. He certainly didn't want her listening to this foolish nonsense, but why was it getting to him more than usual? Leon always lectured Jet on relationships which was pretty ironic for a man who had been divorced 3 times already, but for some reason, this time it was agitating him more than usual. "I mean look how much you two argue. It's like you two are already married. You know it's really fun to watch, but Jet I know you too well. You've always camouflaged your feelings with anger, denial, or reason, but Jet you can't rationalize love. It's just something that happens. Your just trying to push this girl away so you don't have to admit you care about her. I understand you don't want to be hurt again, but if you-"  
  
"Well hello there boys, it looks like you finished the party without me" smiled Faye as she appeared behind them and motioned towards the empty liquor bottle. "Crap, I wonder how long Faye's been standing there?" pondered Jet nervously. "Oh come now Jet, don't be such a baby I think us pretending like were married is a wonderful idea!!" Leon eyed Faye questioningly. "Hold up is this the same woman that just stomped off ten minutes ago?" hiccupped Leon. "Oh now even I can put my differences aside and realize that were all grown ups here. We shouldn't let an opportunity like this slip us by!" The giddy expression on Faye's face was almost as priceless as the looks of confusion on Leon and Jet's faces. "I don't know Faye this is the Syndicate were talking about-" Jet wasn't quite sure what had caused the sudden mood swing in Faye, but for some reason it made him relieved to see her action like her old self again. "Oh come now Jet dear this is 50 million woolongs were talkin about, you have to take high risk if you want high rewards!!"   
  
"She has a point" smiled Leon. "Easy for you to say your getting paid and all you have to do is hide behind your computer, I have to actually be married to this crazy lady......... sheesh women, you can't live with em so you sure as hell better stay 10 feet away from them! " grumbled Jet as he realized he had no choice, but to give in now. "Well then that settles it. From here on now you and I are Mr. and Mrs. Valentine."   
  
"Now hold up, why are we using your last name!?! I'm the man in this marriage!?!?" Leon almost fell of his stool from laughter as he listened to the two go at it. "Don't be so old fashion Jet, besides Faye Black sounds way to dreary to fit a hot gal like me." Jet's face was completely red from anger as he could barely control himself. "Well Jet Valentine sounds like the name of a goofy greeting card company!!" Their arguing filled the bar as many bystander pretended not to listen. "Heh, a woman's heart is as fickle as the skies on Ganymede....... and so are the men who love them, but to live a life without them....." Leon smiled to himself as he continued to observe the angry couple.  
  
"The man's always wretched who believes in her, who recklessly entrusts his heart to her!"  
And yet one who never drinks love on that breast never feels entirely happy!  
Woman is fickle, etc.  
Rigoletto, by Verdi  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
Okay I know I could have done a little better on the ending, but I wasn't really sure how I wanted to gp. Well guys I think we only have two or three more chapters to go, but I think I'll leave it up to you guys on whether I'll have Jet and Faye together at the end of this fic, so tell me what you think and please review and thanks for your support!! 


	4. The Odd Couple

disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.....ya da, ya da, ya da, etc., etc., and so forth..........  
  
The War of Roses  
Chp4 The Odd Couple  
  
"Welcome, welcome, you two are a little late, but that's okay please come right in!" jeered the short skinny man with a big goofy grin on his face. He led the couple into the main entrance and practically shoved them into the main hall which was filled with other couples. "HEellLLoOO everyone I'm your retreat counselor Mike" waved the giddy counselor as he pushed his way past the couple and towards the front of the room "and I'm his assistant Lena!!" smiled an even giddier looking woman as she appeared behind them. "Well we'd like you all to give a Hidie Ho welcome to our last couple Mr. and Mrs. Black!!" Jet and Faye stared at the group blankly as the room was suddenly filled with an awkward silence.  
  
"HI Everyone! Nice to meet you all, I hope we have lots of fun together." sang Faye in the same irritating tone as the counselors as she dragged a not so willing Jet into the room by his arm. "Hidie Ho?" was the only thing Jet managed to stutter before Faye gave Jet a huge hug and then hopped into her seat. All the husbands in the room began to gawk at Faye who was clad in a tight two piece yellow snow outfit that revealed most of her bear stomach and made a few wives angry. "Well I see who's the problem in their marriage." whispered someone in the crowd. "Yeah her husband should be a little more enthused about his marriage and keep his wife on a leash" whispered someone else. Jet let out a heavy sigh as he suddenly began to develop a large head ache. "Well now that everyone is here, how bout' we show you all to your rooms!!"   
  
"Wa-wait a minute! There's only one bed here!" stammered Faye as she and Jet stared into their room in horror. "Oh come now, your marriage isn't that screwed up, heh, heh, interesting choice of words on my part huh?" giggled Lena as she shoved Jet and Faye into their room sending them colliding into each other and landing on top of the bed. "Now why don't you two spend some alone time together" winked Lena in suggestively as she slammed the door behind her. Jet's face burned with embarrassment as he stared into Faye's dazed eyes and then quickly jumped off of her. "Er, um....." stammered Jet as he finally tore his eyes away from hers. ".....you can have the bed....." Faye smiled internally as she watched Jet fiddle with his foot. "Well it's not like I was going to give you a choice anyways!" she smirked as she kicked her shoes off. "Well your welcome" muttered Jet under his breath. "This is going to be a long week......."  
  
"Dammit she sure has been in the shower long enough." growled Jet as he lit up the last cigarette in his pack. "Mmm, so when do we get to go skiing?" smiled Faye as she walked out the bathroom and plopped onto the bed. "This isn't a vacation Faye we have serious work to do here." Faye rolled her eyes at Jet as she completely ignored his lecture. "Oh come on Jet, don't be so uptight. We have plenty of time to look for Rodriquez. Man, I swear if you cut loose every once in awhile, you wouldn't be so damned frigged."  
  
"I'll tell you what I'd like to cut" mumbled Jet under his breath as he tried to stuff his cigarette bud into the overfilled ash tray. "Anyways we don't have time to ski, considering our schedule is so tight." Jet handed a schedule to Faye as he searched his empty pack for another stray cigarette. "What the Hell is this!?!" exclaimed Faye. "We have nothing but stupid sessions all day long!! We don't get any free time!?! This bites!" Faye balled up the schedule and began to sulk into her pillow. Jet rolled his eyes again as he headed towards the bathroom and muttered something about the reason why he never got married again.   
  
Faye was suddenly startled as she heard a blood curdling shout. Faye grabbed her gun and burst into the bathroom only to find Jet hopping up and down. "Dammit Faye!! how could you use all the hot water up like that!?! This is Neptune you know about hundred degrees below-" Jet stared at Faye in shock as he finally realized that she was standing in the doorway. Faye's face turned bright red as she averted her gaze downward and then quickly turned around and smiled. Jet slammed the door behind her and continued cuss her out. "Oh come on don't be such a baby. It's not like it's nothin I never seen before dear husband." mocked Faye as she reminded Jet about the last time she had seen him.  
  
"Lights out peoples we have a busy day!!" shouted counselor Mike as he knocked on their door. "Yeah, yeah" muttered Faye as she laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder how your doin up there......your probably laughing at us." Jet stumbled out the bathroom shivering as all the lights in the room suddenly went out. "What the hell is wrong with these people!?!?" blurted Jet as he tripped over a table "does someone up there hate me?" Faye chuckled to herself as she realized that Jet was whining even more than she usually did. "Hey Faye you mind givin me a blanket or somethin!" grumbled Jet as he laid down on the floor. "No way, there's only one and I'm using it!"   
  
"Faye I'm freezin my ass off down here, don't be so stingy, I gave you the bed." protested Jet as he sat up. Faye gave him a sympathetic look and then suddenly threw a pillow at his head. "I gave you the pillow for free.......in return for the peep show, but your gonna have to pay me for the blanket." Jet's face turned bright red although Faye wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. "I don't have any money Faye, you know that." clenched Jet through his teeth. Faye stared at Jet in shock as she wondered why Jet hadn't yelled at her. Maybe he WAS embarrassed. Suddenly Faye was flipped 3 feet into the air as the blanket from underneath her was swiftly pulled away. "HA!!" shouted Jet with a triumphant smile while he dodged two pillows. "Hey no fair" shouted Faye as she threw her last pillow at Jet before she knew it. Her anger boiled as she realized that now she didn't have a blanket or any pillows. She grabbed one end of the blanket and tried to snatch it away from Jet, but he was too strong. Faye gave the blanket one last frustrated tug just before she lost her balance and rolled off the bed.   
  
"What's going on in here!" exclaimed counselor Lena as she burst into the room. Her eyes probed the room in fear as she turned the lights on. "Oh! I see you took my advice" she blushed as she stared at Jet and Faye who were now sitting on the floor next to each other surrounded by pillows and wrapped in a blanket together. "Sorry for the intrusion." winked Lena as she turned the lights back off and shut the door behind her. Jet and Faye stared in darkness at each other with embarrassment as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. "Err!! you stupid JERK" Faye finally shouted as she kicked the pillows at Jet and sat back on the bed. Faye opened her mouth to yell at Jet again but was suddenly stopped by a malicious thought. Jet stared in confusion at the floor as he wondered why Faye hadn't exploded yet. "Ohh, Jet it's so cold up here." moaned Faye in a seductive tone. A strange chill went down Jet's spine at the sound of Faye's voice. "And it's so lonely up here on this bed all by myself.....maybe I should join you on the floor and warm myself up."   
  
Faye smiled to herself as she listened to Jet curse under his breath and sneeze. "Ahh victory." she cooed as she snuggled herself into the warm blanket and pillows. "Are you sure you still don't want the blanket anymore." taunted Faye from the bed. "Shuddup! I'm trying to sleep woman" barked Jet as he laid on the floor and shivered.   
  
"Well good morning sweetness how are you today!?!" smiled Faye warmly as she poured herself a cup of coffee and handed Jet the coffee pot. Jet muttered something intangible under his breath as he sat down at the table and tried to pour himself a cup of coffee too. "Man do you look tired." smiled another husband as he sat next to him. "Yeah, well I had a little trouble sleeping last night." frowned Jet as he realized that the coffee pot was empty. "Well with a wife like her how do you get any sleep, aye" chuckled the stranger as he nudged Jet in the shoulder spilling what little coffee Jet had managed to salvage onto the table. "So tell me, how does a guy like you find a woman like that." Jet gave the prying man a weary look. "Finding her wasn't hard, losing her is a different story." he muttered as he stared miserably at the spilt coffee. "Ha, ha, ha, your a funny man Mr.?" Jet stared at the obnoxious husband and thought about giving him a fake name but quickly retracted the idea as he remembered where he was. "Black, Jet Black" he groaned as he rested his sore head on the table. "Well the names Lambert, Joe Lambert, it's nice to meet you. Maybe you and I can have a drink or somethin later." Jet gave Joe a pained look and opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly cut off. "Well weren't you a late bird today Mr. Black. Maybe you should take after your wife, she was the first one up today" smiled counselor Mike as he slapped Jet on his sore back. Jet smiled weakly at Mike and then set his head back on the table. "I don't understand what the hell is wrong with the people here." he murmured into the table. "Well now that you all have had your breakfast it is time for you guys to get ready for your first session. I want you all to meet in the Family Hall in 15 minutes ASAP okay Mr. Black?" Jet's only response was a muffled grunt and something about shoving a coffee pot down someone's throat.   
  
This is so retarded, I feel like I'm in circle time at some preschool." muttered Faye as she lit a cigarette and blew her smoke in Jet's face. "Ah-ah-ah Mrs. Black don't you know smoking is bad for you?" smiled Counselor Mike as he snatched the cigarette out her mouth. Faye was startled by how fast the overly cheery counselor moved. "Oh brother, we have to sit here for two hours straight and I can't even smoke!" whined Faye as she turned to Jet for support. "You think you could stand out a little more Faye!?" whispered Jet as he silently scolded her. "Oh great here comes the doctor" grinned counselor Mike as he clapped his hands together in his usual gay fashion.   
  
"Welcome everyone to our first session. I am doctor Fitzgerald." The doctor was about in his mid thirties and had short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face and actually looked like a decent guy. Nothing at all like his abnormally jovial counselors. He was actually quite handsome for an older man thought Faye with a smile. "Well let's see we have six couples........" As the doctor began to talk Jet probed the room intently. "Now which one of these guys looks like he's a Syndicate Boss?." His searching was suddenly stopped by the happy gaze of a short curly blonde haired woman. She waved at Jet and then blew him a kiss. Jet waved back nervously and then stared at her husband to see if he noticed what was going on. Her husband was tall and skinny with messy brown hair and tired green eyes. He was kind of sickly looking and was completely oblivious to the fact that his much younger looking wife was winking at Jet. The lady looked no more older than Faye, but had much more cute child like features to her. Her bright sky blue eyes gleamed at Jet as she mouthed something to him which quickly averted Jet's gaze to the floor and sent his heart beating twice as fast. "What's wrong with you?" asked Faye as she noticed the uneasy look on Jet's sweaty face. " Uh nu-nuthing" he smiled weakly while trying to avoid Faye's gaze. Faye eyed Jet apprehensively and then shrugged her suspicions away. "Oh so I see you've decided to volunteer first Mr. Black." smiled Dr. Fitzgerald as he stared at a tense looking Jet. "Who me?" blurted Jet as he suddenly remembered where he was again.  
  
"Don't worry this first exercise is quite simple. The only thing I want you to do is to name three things you like about your lovely wife and three things you don't. This exercise will assist you in identifying some problems in your marriage and then will aid in reinforcing it with a few positive outlooks." Jet stared at the doctor expressionlessly. He wasn't sure what to say. "Um, well" Jet almost whispered. "C'mon Jet just spit it out already, the faster we get done the sooner we can leave." grumbled Faye in an irritated tone, although she didn't want to admit the real reason why she was getting so angry. "See that's what I'm talkin about!!" exclaimed Jet. "She's always so rude and obnoxious! She's violent, and-"  
  
"Ah ha I see now that's three things so now-" smiled the doctor just before he was cut off by Jet. "She's irresponsible, she has a serious gambling problem, and she can't cook or clean so she's practically useless-"   
  
"I said that's enough Mr. Black!" interrupted Dr. Fitzgerald in a stern tone. "Well it's not like you ever give me a chance to do anything anyways. Nothing I do is ever good enough for you, so no matter what I do it's wrong! It's either your way or nothing, right Jet!? I'm not your pet you know. I can take care of myself!" Jet stared at Faye in shock unable to say anything. He never knew Faye felt that way......that's exactly what Elisa had told him..... "Okay that'll be quite enough Mrs. Black, you'll get your turn soon enough." Faye finally calmed down and turned away from a speechless Jet. She was too angry to even look at him. "Now Mr. Black I want you to name three things you love about your wife." commanded the doctor. Jet's face suddenly began to grow warm as he stared at the floor in silence. He hadn't felt this vulnerable for quite awhile. Why the last time he thought about Faye this way was after their kiss, and he just wanted to forget about that incident......even though it had been on his mind ever since. "Well......." whispered Jet "I guess she's really......er, attractive...... she's dependable when it's really important, and....." Faye smiled to herself as she stared at Jet in triumph. It was very rare that Jet ever had anything nice to say about her. Why the last time he was ever this nice to her was the night of their... "Umm......she's...." stammered Jet as he suddenly looked up at Faye and made eye contact with her for the first time in a long time. Faye was taken aback by the sincere look on his face. Suddenly her smiled disappeared and the only thing she could do was stare back at Jet and hold her breath. "Well she's like a part of......." continued Jet as he gazed softly into Faye's inquiring eyes. "something missing from......." The room grew silent as all the couples in the room stared at Jet intently. "Aw she's nothing but a pain, I can't think of anything else good to say about her." griped Jet as he tore his eyes away from Faye and stared at the ceiling. Faye was ready to throw her chair at Jet. "That's all, that's not three things you stupid jerk. Can't you even count." She shrilled as she continued to cuss Jet out. "How could I let myself get carried away like that" thought Jet as he continued to stare at the ceiling in an attempt to avoid Faye's icy glare.   
  
"Okay Mrs. Black, please calm down." requested the doctor as he tried to get Faye to sit back down. "It's your turn now so please take a seat." Faye finally sat down, but she scooted her chair away from Jet and abruptly turned away from him. "Okay Mrs. Black now this time I want you to name three things you love about your husband first and then three things you dislike about him." smiled doctor Fitzgerald wearily in hopes that this approach might turn out better. "Three things I like about him," chuckled Faye in a cynical tone. "Well........" she whispered as her face suddenly began to soften up. Faye could think of plenty of reasons why she liked Jet. It was something that had been on her mind ever since the night of their kiss, only she didn't want him to know that. Faye prided herself on keep her true feelings concealed, and now she had to share her inner most thoughts with a group of strangers, a nosy psychiatrist, a bunch of goofy counselors whose pants were too tight, and then there was Jet.......who was sitting right next to her. "......well I guess he can cook and clean real well and he's really handy around the ship er house, and........he's real responsible, and he's good with kids and pets." Jet couldn't quite hear the last part of Faye's response as she barely mumbled above a whisper however, he really didn't care. Jet was just surprised that Faye had something nice to say about him. Jet was absolutely convinced that Faye hated him but now...... He wanted to smile, but decided it was better if he kept pretending he wasn't listening. "See Mrs. Black, now was that so hard?" smiled Dr. Fitzgerald. "Hell yeah!" Faye retorted. "Okay well if it will make you feel better, I'll let you name a few things you dislike about your husband."   
  
"Well that's easy." smirked Faye without a second thought. "First of all he's unbearably rude, he doesn't appreciate me, and he has absolutely no sense of fashion, but that's only to name a few. I won't go on like my thoughtless husband did."  
  
"Hold up what do my clothes have to do with anything? I like the way I dress, it suites me!" protested Jet as he finally acknowledged that he was listening. "My point exactly doctor. His clothes DO suite him, their just screaming TACKY!" huffed Faye as she threw Jet a dirty look. "Only a woman would be so shallow as to judge a man by his clothes." shouted another husband. "and only a man would think it didn't matter you no taste cheapskate." shouted back his wife. Suddenly a heated battle erupted as all the couples in the room began to argue. "Look what you started Faye!" griped Jet as he rolled his eyes. "What I started?" snapped Faye as she kicked Jet in the shin and stomped out the room. "Ouch!" wailed Jet in pain as he held his leg and watched a group of angry wives follow Faye out the door. "Now people please take your seats, this session is not over yet." called the doctor as he and the counselors tried to bring order back to the room. "Oh hell" groaned Jet as his leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh. "This is definitely going to be a long week."  
To Be continued.........   
  
Okay I know what direction this story is going, but right now I'm not sure where to go from here. I'm actually starting feel sorry for poor little Jet-kun though, and I didn't mean to give him such a hard time, but I don't know it's really funny. My next chapter my take a little longer than usual considering I haven't even started on it yet so please be a little patient. Anyways thanks for all your support guys and please R & R!!! 


	5. Words That We Shouldn't Say

disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop cause if I did I would have kept Spike alive and married him but we all can't have what we want........  
  
Sorry I was out so long. I was kind of stuck on ideas and I really never intended to make this fic so long, but thanks for you guys support anyways. If it weren't for you I probably would have ended this story after the second chapter!!!  
  
War of Roses  
Chp5 Words that we shouldn't say  
  
"Now the purpose of this exercise is to reinforce trust within your relationship." An enthralling silence filled the room as all the couples gave each other suspicious looks of distrust. The nature of the doctor's request was a little too much for them to handle. Faye muttered something skeptical under her breath which was the immediate cause of regret for her. "Oh I see you've decided to volunteer Mrs. Black?" smiled the doctor. "Wha- no I was jus" stuttered Faye nervously as she was suddenly taken off guard. "Faye what are you doin" whispered Jet errantly into her ear. "Wow aren't you two such an anxious couple, both so actively involved and concerned about your relationship. I see a bright future for you two." chirped Lena as she practically shoved Jet and Faye out their chairs and towards the center of the room.   
  
"Okay Mr. Black now I want you to stand behind your wife just like this." motioned the doctor. Jet stared at him warily and unwillingly followed his instructions. "Now Faye I want you to close your eyes" Faye gave Jet a nervous glance and hesitantly obeyed the doctors orders. "Now Mrs. Black I want you to spread your arms outward and then fall back and let your husband catch you. Trust it the first step to rebuilding your relationship."   
  
"Trust..........." mumbled Faye, although Jet wasn't quite able to read the tone in her voice. "Ahhh this is stupid" protested Faye. "Now Mrs. Black don't you trust your husband?" smiled the doctor inquiringly. "Tch! as if" chuckled Faye cynically as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Faye gave Jet a disgusted look, but was shocked by the expression on his face. Faye expected Jet to be just as aggravated as she was, but instead Jet had a hurt look on his face.   
  
Jet wasn't sure why, but he was actually offended by Faye's words. He knew there wasn't any logical reason for him to be so upset. It wasn't as if they were really married or anything........but why couldn't Faye trust him? What was wrong with him, and most importantly of all, why was this getting to him so much? He didn't have anything to prove to Faye.....did he?  
  
"Well are you ready?" asked the doctor as he broke through Jet's thoughts. "Ummm well....if I have to" grumbled Jet as he tried not to sound as disjointed as he felt. "Well here goes" whispered Faye under her breath as she fell back. Jet stared at Faye thoughtfully and gently stretched out his arms to catch her when he was suddenly distracted by the same curly blonde haired woman from their first session. She blew Jet a kiss and winked at him. Jet was so startled by her actions that his mind went blank and he completely forgot about Faye.   
  
A loud thud sounded the room as Jet cringed in silent shock. Faye laid on the floor in silence for what seemed like an eternity as Jet stared at her in horror. "Uhhh Faye." stuttered Jet barely above a whisper. Jet was too petrified to move and was even more afraid to try to help her up. Finally Faye slowly rose herself off the floor and casually dusted off her clothes. The calm expression on her face frightened Jet even more as he began to panic. "Oh shit, what the hell is wrong. This isn't good at all.....Man oh man what is she going to do to me" Jet continued to panic as he tried to read Faye's emotionless expression. Even Dr. Fitzgerald was surprised by Faye's reaction. The other couples stared at her in disbelief as well, while a few wives looked disappointed. "Oh Jet dear" smiled Faye calmly. "Uh y-yes" stammered Jet meekly.   
  
Jet laid on the floor in pain as he held his bruised groin. Faye casually walked to her seat and sat down without a word. The rest of the couples watched Jet squirm on the floor helplessly as Faye ignored his pained gasp. "Hmm well I think she took that rather well." smiled the doctor as he jotted something down in his notes.   
  
"We're gettin no where fast, we don't have much time to keep goofing off you know." Grumbled Jet. "Well then why don't we just stick to my plan." shouted Faye from the bathroom. "Oh? and what brilliant idea do you plan to grace us with now." smirked Jet as he leaned back in his chair and stared out the window. "Well at are next session why don't we hold the whole room up and threaten to shoot everyone until the real Rodriguez decides to fess up. Simple yet a sweet solution."  
  
"Out of the question Faye! I can think of about a hundred reasons why that plan wouldn't work." shouted Jet in disbelief. However Jet was more shocked that Faye hadn't already tried to pull that stunt and had actually consulted him first, especially after what had happened earlier that day. Jet could still feel the pain. "Well do you have a better idea" beamed Faye as she suddenly appeared in Jet's face and startled him. "Well ummm," stammered Jet as he realized he really didn't. "I guess the only thing to do is to handle this situation with as much discretion as possible. We don't want to jeopardize this entire operation just because someone decides to get trigger happy."   
  
"Well if you haven't noticed Jet, I'm not very discreet so you think you can do a little better than that? Like you said we don't have a whole lot of time." retorted Faye as she grabbed some clothes off the bed and returned to the bathroom.   
  
"Well I guess we could try to examine each couple individually......or find some way to look for Rodriquez's tattoo.....that's about the only lead we got."   
  
"Fine, but I'll handle things in my own way" smiled Faye as she appeared out the bathroom in a short red cashmere sweater which only had one button buttoned up top and revealed most of her bare stomach and a long tight black skirt with slits on each side. "Wha- wait what are you goin to do?" stuttered Jet as he tried not to gawk. "Why give this operation as women's touch" winked Faye as she left the room. "Sheesh that woman...." smiled Jet queerly. Sometimes Jet just couldn't figure out what it was about that woman that drove him so out of control. Jet wasn't even sure if that was a good thing or bad thing either. Sure most of the time she drove him crazy and always seemed to tear his last patience, but then there were times she brought out a part of him he didn't even know was there........ Jet quickly shrugged away his stray thoughts as he finally tore his eyes off the door Faye had just exited. "What is wrong with me?" questioned Jet as he silently scolded himself. "Man I need a smoke, yeah that's it......"  
  
"Hey there Jet Remember me? It's Joe!!" called a familiar voice. "Oh crap." shouted Jet as he realized that it was the same annoying husband from the other day. Jet quickly ducked behind the nearest corner only to come face to face with two bright blue eyes. "Shit" yelped Jet as the blue eyed stranger quickly covered his mouth and giggled. "Well that's strange I would have sworn I saw him here." frowned Joe as he scratched his head in confusion and walked past their corner.  
  
"Well fancy meeting you here Mr. Jet." smiled the blonde haired temptress. "I can call you Jet, right?" she inquired as she moved closer towards him. "Sure I don't mind." stammered Jet as he backed away from her. "You sure are a strange one. You're so cute" she giggled as she cornered him against the wall. "Ummm is there something I can help you with." smiled Jet nervously as he removed her small hands from his shirt. A mischievous glow gleamed in her sky blue sapphires as she moved closer towards him. "Well isn't that a forward question Mr. Jet?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean, well what I meant was" protested Jet as he waved his hands frantically in front of him. The blue eyed woman chuckled as she released Jet from his hold against the wall and turned to walk away. "Well I was just really lonely and I thought you might want to keep me company." she smiled as she looked over her shoulder toward Jet and winked. "Well then maybe you should find your husband." sighed Jet in relief as his heart beat began to slow. "Tch, now why would I want to do that." she scoffed as she leaned over the balcony rail. "Mr. Jet I need a strong man to comfort me not some sickly 'Yes Man' if you know what I mean." Jet quietly tried to creep past her when he was suddenly caught by his arm. "My Mr. Jet you sure have big arms, do you work out much?"  
  
"No, not really.....it's just in my line of work, ummm," Jet tried to pull his arm from her tight grasp, but to his surprise his efforts were futile. "Damn this little woman sure is strong."  
  
"You know Mr. Jet I find the top of your head totally irresistible. So smooth and well rounded." the blue eyed seductress grinned deviously at Jet as she rubbed the top of his head. "M-Ms err whoever you are I......we can't" stuttered Jet as he grabbed her hands in an effort to restrain her. "You can call me Nadia, Nadia Vanderpool.....you know Mr. Jet, hair loss is a excellent sign of maturity." Jet's face burned with embarrassment as he tried to repel off Nadia's advances. "Th-that's nice and all Mrs. Nadia but-"  
  
"Er-hum" coughed Faye as she appeared behind the couple. "F-Faye?!? Oh thank God your here-" smiled Jet as he was never more relieved to see her. "What do you two think you are doing?" she snapped as Jet realized that he was not in a very good position. He had both of Nadia's hands clasped tight in his own and had her pushed up against the balcony rail. "Oh fuu" frowned Nadia in an innocent pout. She skillfully released her hands from Jet's hold and casually walked past an angry Faye. "Just think about what I said, ok Mr. Jet." giggled Nadia as she waved goodbye.   
  
"What was that all about." boomed Faye in a demanding tone. "Come on Faye you don't think that I actually-." Faye crossed her arms over her chest and gave Jet an unconvinced look. "Well I really don't care what you were doing. I mean if you want to jeopardize our entire mission and hit on the next cute faced hussy that's fine with me. It's not like were really married, but you would think that next time you might have enough decency to find a woman who isn't at a marriage counseling retreat!" Jet stared at Faye in shock. Was she actually jealous? "Come on Jet , I thought you had a little more self control. Does the word Adultery mean anything to you?!"  
  
"Now hold up your the last one who should be lecturing me on self control!" snapped Jet as he suddenly began to grow angry. "It's not like I'm the one who goes prouncin around half naked in an attempt to get the attention of every man present!" Faye gave Jet an icy glare which promptly caused him to freeze in his tracks and wish he had kept his mouth shut. "Why the nerve of you-"  
  
"Well there you two are." interrupted Counselor Mike as he appeared from behind the corner. "I see you two are enjoying the fresh air." Jet and Faye gave Mike murderous looks which caused Mike to cringe in fear. "Umm I guess now is not the best time to remind you two that are next session is about to start in 5 minutes?" smiled Counselor Mike weakly.  
  
Faye sat on the edge of her seat in an attempt to move as far away from Jet as she possibly could, despite the fact that she was forced to sit next to him. She hadn't spoken to or made eye contact with Jet ever since their previous argument. Jet let out a heavy sigh as he began to regret his words from before. "Maybe I was just a little out of line......" The last thing Jet needed was for Faye to be pissed off at him for the next couple of days. They did have to share a room with each other and even though they were posing as a married couple on the fritz the fact that they were playing their parts out so well just wasn't very reassuring to Jet. "Well hello Mr. Black." smiled Nadia innocently as she sat next to Jet. "This seat isn't takin?" Faye let out a sharp breath, but when Jet turned to look at her Faye had quickly turned her gaze towards the ground and pretended to ignore him. "Umm actually...."   
  
"Well hello everyone, I hope you all had a nice break." interrupted the doctor as he began to greet the couples. "Oh great this is just perfect," mumbled Jet to himself. "I'm stuck between to two crazy women........One wants to tear my head off and the other wants to do the same, but for different reasons." Jet finally decided that it would just be better for him and probably less painful if he just apologized to Faye. Jet took in a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Hell, me apologize to Faye. I must be really losing it......" groaned Jet to himself. "Umm Faye........"  
  
"Shuddup, I'm not talkin to you, you stupid Jerk" snapped Faye. "Oh come on Faye stop beein so Bitchy." snapped Jet back as he completely forgot that he had intended to apologize to her. "Bitchy!?! You haven't seen Bitchy yet Jet Black!!" shouted Faye as she jerked out of her chair and jumped in Jet's face. "Well I didn't think it could get any worse than this but then again when it comes to bitchin your queen." smirked Jet cynically. "Now now, Mr. and Mrs. Black please calm down. Your letting off some major bad karma." giggled Lena nervously. "Please take your seats-" Jet and Faye's arguing had already grown so intense that neither counselor Mike nor counselor Lena's attempts to make peace were working. "Hey your one to talk, at least I have all my hair. Maybe if you'd lighten up you wouldn't have stressed it all away!" Nadia began to chuckle as she began to enjoy her front row seat.. "Hey that's a low blow you useless freeloader." Dr. Fitzgerald watched the couple in silence as his right brow began to slightly twitch. "Work?!? you call filing your nails and suckin up all the food on the Bebop work!?! Hell Ein was more useful than you and he spent a good part of his day scratchin his butt and lickin his balls!" Both Jet and Faye were now yelling in each others faces as the other couples watched unmoved. They had grown accustom to these recurrent scenes between Jet and Faye. "Mr. Tasteless bald old prude!!" shouted Faye. "Miss I'll never pay debts my clothes are to small hag!!" A loud thud sounded the room as Dr. Fitzgerald slammed his hand down on the coffee table. "Mr. and Mrs. Black that'll be quite enough." Jet and Faye stared at the doctor in surprise. Despite all their previous arguing the doctor had never lost his temper before "I want to see you two in my office right now!!!"   
  
"Well now you've done it." shrugged Faye apathetically as she and Jet walked towards doctors office. "Me!?!" exclaimed Jet as he pointed at himself in disbelief and then let out a heavy sigh. Jet had decided to give up arguing with Faye. "Maybe we've just been spending too much time together.......If we can just hold out a little longer and finish this job as fast as possible maybe me and Faye can get a little space and things will be back the way they should be. Then again with Ed, Ein, and well Spike gone maybe things never would be the way they should be.......whatever way that was suppose to be." Lately Jet and Faye had been continuously arguing with each other and Jet really wasn't sure why. Their had been an elusive tension between the two ever since Spike's death......ever since their kiss, and now Jet was stuck wondering if it was because maybe he really didn't handle things the way he should of. The way he really wanted to at first. Jet had always blamed himself for what had happened that night and now he was afraid that his quick cover up was finally coming back to haunt him.....  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Black ever since you two have arrived here you have done nothing but constantly bicker......." Jet and Faye gave Doctor Fitzgerald guilty glances as they pretended to stare into space. "Now as a marriage consultant, I have had to deal with many couples similar to you over the past several years and I have come under some extreme conclusions that I would like you two to verify......"  
  
"Oh crap he's on to us." panicked Faye in the back of her mind as she began to bite her bottom lip. "Damn our cover is blown now. I knew this was a bad idea." murmured Jet nervously. Jet and Faye gave each other similar looks as they both began to hold their breath. " The conclusion I have come to is...........either you two really love each other very much or you two hate each other without a shadow of a doubt and their is absolutely no hope for your marriage." Both Jet and Faye sighed in relief as they realized that the doctor was still completely oblivious of their illegitimate marriage. "So which is it??" Jet suddenly began tense up as Faye stared at the doctor without a word. The doctor took in a frustrated breath as he received no reply for quite some time. "Perhaps I see your problem.....You really don't know, do you?" Their was still no attempt at a response. "Fine well then I have another simple exercise for you two. I want you two tell each other 'I love you.' Love is the first and most important part of any relationship. If you can't do that than their is absolutely no hope for you two and you should just leave right now rather than waist my time and your money....."  
  
Faye stared at the doctor unable to say a word. What was wrong with her. Why couldn't she just lie to the doctor and tell him flat out that she loved Jet? It wasn't like this was the first time Faye had lied to a man and said she loved him just so she could catch a bounty. Love was just an ideal word to her. So why now, now when it was most important to her, could Faye not tell Jet that she loved him. A twinge of fear began to cloud Faye's mind as she slowly began to realize why she couldn't tell him. Faye wasn't afraid or worried about lying to Jet. No there were too many times she had deceived him before, considering it was so easy (this was Jet were talking about). No, what Faye was really the most afraid to do was to tell Jet the truth....... "Just remember the money." whispered Faye to herself. However was the money really worth all this grieve? "Jet......ummmm I....." Faye's heart began to beat rapidly as she forced herself to stare at the ground. "I lo-" Suddenly Faye was taken off guard as Jet grabbed both of Faye's hands into his own. His strong grasp was firm yet soothing and gentle. Faye jerked her head at him in disbelief. The severity and tenderness in Jet's eyes had Faye totally captivated as she stared back at Jet sincerely. "Faye, I love you........"  
  
To Be Continued.............  
  
Gasp! How dare I end it like that! I know I'm evil but I think I will save all the drama for the next chaper ^_^; ! Thanks for all the reviews and I'll try not to disappoint you guys. 


End file.
